


land of gods and monsters

by lothiriel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie apocalypse AU in which Daenerys is the lone slayer and Sansa is a girl who dreams of a monsterless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. night

Dany could still remember being the little girl that cowered in her brother’s shadow. She would cling to his arm and plead for him to drive the monsters away. There were the darks nights when she could hear the moaning of the corpses beyond her windowpane. Those were the nights she would creep a bit closer to Viserys and hope to find comfort in his warmth as he slept soundly beside her. Other nights she would stare at the crumbling ceiling of the ranch house they called home hoping the undead wouldn’t find them.  
Viserys had always told her that their parents were of royal birth and one day he would unite this broken world as it’s king. Young Daenerys never would’ve questioned a word he said(especially since the last thing she wished to wake the dragon). On the nights when she could hear the screams of unfortunate souls she could remember Viserys lightly stroking her hair and reminding her without him she’d be out there, she’d truly be alone. Ironically enough, it was true in the end. One day her brother was standing beside her and then the next he was gone and Daenerys was truly alone. Things were better that way she supposed. There had been multiple friends that wandered into her life over the years but each one ended up lost to destruction.  
Outside she could hear sound of moaning. She nonchalantly walked toward the corner of her crumbling room where her pair of swords lay. Gripped them both and flung them over her shoulders. It was time to give the monsters hell!  
**  
Sansa could see the moon hanging overhead. It was nights like these she wished it were safe to slip out and see the world beyond her bedroom. Most people knew it was utter suicide to wander idly in the murky black of nighttime, the undead prowled about and they knew nothing but hunger. This was the world she always knew. A world where humanity ran and hid as the sun slipped away. A world where humanity fought an endless battle against a foe that may never finally die out. Sansa couldn’t complain though. She was blessed to live in a Settlement, the towns spread throughout the ruins of what once was the United States. Most crowded in the Settlements hoping to find shelter behind the walls and populace many of them had. The Stark family called the Settlement that was built upon the outskirts of what once was Seattle. In comparison to most places it was large and had a grand total of about a thousand inhabitants. It was home and she couldn’t complain about the security of the walls around her provided.  
Sansa traced her fingers along the grain of the wood. Behind her she could hear the soft breaths of Arya who of course was asleep. For the moment she was envious of her little sister who dreamt the dreary night away. Insomnia often plagued Sansa and there was only so much that herbal remedies could do for an individual. Tonight she hadn’t even bothered with the supplement her mother had tried to force down her throat. Part of her pondered what her brother Jon was seeing upon the wall and whether or not the Undead had decided to visit their Settlements. Attacks were infrequent, but there was often the occasional straggler that they had to dispose of. A sigh passed from her lips as she silently wished for sleep. It was her own fault in the end for not taking the supplement her mother had given her. Off in the distance Sansa could hear the sounds of shouts and moans. It appeared as though there were Undead by the wall. For the moment she crawled away from the window and back to bed. Surely sleep would be even further away than ever with the horrific sounds off in the distance.  
**  
Damn it, Daenerys didn’t expect to track this horde all the way to a Settlement. The last thing she wished to deal with was a gang of bumbling boys who could barely hold a knife. Carefully she placed a hand onto one of her swords and unsheathed the left one a she crept from the bushes. Already she could see dark figures upon the gates and calling out loudly into the night. Typically she fought the Undead to keep them away from the major areas inhabited by humans, but it appeared she wouldn’t be alone tonight. As she charged in she didn’t bother with a battle cry or shout, only lifted her blade as she sunk it into the closest corpse. Of course stabbing it would do no good, there was only one way to finish these puppies off. She jerked back her sword and pulled it from the rotting flesh of the zombie before giving one good swing towards its neck. Luckily the men were already engaged in action against the beasts(better than them gawking at her as she disposed of them). 

One by one he watched their heads roll and fall to the ground. The horde had only been compiled of about twelve Undead. By the end Daenerys had disposed of roughly three Undead. More than she could say for the three others that stood beside her. As she pulled her blade from the final Undead her eyes drifted up toward the men about her. Each one was staring at her by this point. For a moment she simply stared back at them, but rather than speak she shoved her blade back into the sheath and began to walk off before she heard someone clear their throat. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at them.  
“Thank you,” one of the men said.  
Daenerys turned her body slightly so she could get a better look at him. It was a tad bit difficult to make out his features in the dark, but she could note the dark curls falling from his head. Rather than extend a polite you’re welcome, she simply dipped her head , turned and walked off.

The following day Sansa would hear an earful from her brother about the mysterious Undead slaying blonde.


	2. simplicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mention of domestic violence and mention of light homophobia

It didn’t take long for word of the mysterious lone slayer to pass through the Settlement. Everyone talked about the Horde that had approached their walls and of the Rogue that had simply appeared. Of course there was ridiculous speculation about who she was, most simply believed she was an exile from another Settlement. Sansa like most was curious, but unlike most, she got to hear an eye witness account. When Jon stepped in through the door after his watch ended he sat down and of course began telling the tale. Typically Sansa would tune out the boring stories of an idle night and finish her breakfast, but for once, things were actually interesting. Throughout half the story she had forgotten about the slice of toast and apple slices that sat on her plate. She was getting as lost into his story as Arya typically did. By the end, Sansa felt as if the end were incomplete and anticlimactic. There was no closure or explanation, simply the Rogue nodded and walked off. Her iner romantic desired something more. Yet it simply added to the mystique and intrigue of this strange girl.  
“At least one girl has the balls to get behind the wall and do something though,” Arya said slamming the end of her fork into the table. “Sounds like to me Jon that she can kick ass more than you can.”  
“Arya,” Catelyn scolded from the other side of the table. “What have I told you about using such foul language? Especially in the presence of your younger brothers.”  
Sansa hid the smirk from her lips and took a bite out of her forgotten toast. Sixteen may be a tad bit old to still derive pleasure from her sister falling into trouble, but, she simply couldn’t help it. When her parents weren’t looking she had a tendency to run her mouth and Sansa more often than not would lose her temper with her younger sister. It still pained her to think that they had to head out together to the orchard, last thing she wanted was Arya shaking branches full of apples on her head. Sansa rather not anger her mother in the end though. Everyone had to carry their weight in the household if they were to make it by.  
“You girls hurry up and finish breakfast, we have orders that need to be filled,” Catelyn said as she rose up from her seat and grabbed her dish.”Bran, Rickon, you two will be helping me clean the house.”  
Sansa gave out a soft sigh of relief at escaping cleaning duty. Being barraged by a downpour of fruit was preferable over spending the hours her brothers would scrubbing every nook and cranny of the house. She rose up from her chair as she shoved the last mouthful of food into her mouth and walked into the kitchen.  
Their kitchen was relatively small. On the left side of the room was a thick wood table with a window position above it. To the right of the table was a door that led into their pantry. Off to the left was the giant fireplace that served as an oven and place for warmth. To the left of that was the giant shelves that consumed up the rest of the space. That was where her mother tucked away everything and anything that belonged in the kitchen. In the middle of the room was a large basin of water that was obviously for the dishes. Carefully Sansa dropped in her plate and fork before turning and running up each step two at a time.  
As she entered into her and Arya’s room she noted the clothes scattered across the floor. Sansa gave out a loud sigh at the mess her sister had made. She kicked aside one of her sister’s skirts and neared her own dresser. She pulled out a simply blue cotton blouse and a pair of jeans. Carefully she tied her hair back with a dark strand of fabric and then embarked down the stairs. At the front door Arya already had one of the two wooden boxes in her hand ready to venture out.  
“Hurry up Sansa,” Arya said impatiently, “Mom says we’ve got like four orders to fill and I want to get the deliveries over with.”  
Sansa didn’t respond to her sister, she simply rolled her eyes a she slipped on her shoes and grabbed the other wooden box and opened the front door.  
“I’ll shake the branches today.” Sansa declared before Arya could get another word out. She saw the spark of irritation behind her sister’s eyes. Finally she had successfully thwarted her sister’s attempts at the downpour of apples. Besides, Sansa knew she would focus more on the work than her sister. Arya tended to get preoccupied with the heights she could reach and finding the ‘perfect’ apple. Things that were to be expected of a girl no older than fourteen.  
After about three minutes they reached the orchard that lay outside their home and beyond the picket fence that surrounded their ‘yard’. One of the things the Stark family was known for was their apples, but, they primarily were known for their furs and game. For the most part Ned and the boys dealt with that and Catelyn oversaw the orchard. It wasn’t an extensive orchard, but, it was big enough they always had more than enough for themselves.  
Sansa found her first tree first dropped her wooden box and thn hoisted herself up into the branches. After finding a rather full and thin branch she placed both feet on it and grasped onto a branch above her. Gently she rocked the branches up and down. One by one apples plummeted below and Sansa watched as Arya swooped in at the fallen apples. Armload by armload she filled her box while Sansa simply continued finding different branches to rattle and shake. Really she understood why her younger sister preferred this over gathering. It was quite amusing to shake the branches about, though as she moved from tree to tree it did get a bit tedious.  
After the first hour and a half of collecting apples she handed over the responsibility of shaking branches to Arya. Multiple times Sansa was attacked by apples. The first time it was amusing, but by the fifth time she finally chucked a rotting apple up at Arya above her.  
“If you would quit screwing around we would’ve been done by now!” Sansa called up to Arya with frustration lacing her tone. “It’s noon and we need to start making those deliveries.” She sighed and shook her head as she grabbed one of the full boxes and started to walk toward the house. She could hear Arya jumping down behind her and then running to catch up.  
“Why are you so desperate to get to deliveries? Hoping to see your girlfriend?” Arya said teasingly. Sansa felt her cheeks burn a bit at the mention of ‘girlfriend’. Of course, Margaery was simply her best friend and most knew of that, but Arya knew of what burned beneath the surface. Somehow her younger sister had picked up on Sansa’s affections for the other girl and there was nothing she could do to deny it.  
“Margaery’s family placed an order, but, I just want to be done with the work for today,” Sansa said softly. “It’s a pain to haul around carts of apples all day when there are things I want to do.” She quickened her pace so they could add the last bit of their apples into their assorted boxes to drag about.  
Sansa could see her mother loading up the pull cart with the two other boxes they had collected previously. As they drew closer, Catelyn smiled and gestured with her hand for them to quicken their pace. She gave out a sigh as she reached the cart and placed her box upon the cart. Arya wasn’t far behind and she filled up the back of the cart with her box.  
Sansa walked up to the front of the cart and placed both hands on the poles that extended out from the front.  
“Alrighty girls, two deliveries today,” Catelyn said, “They are all regulars so you shouldn’t get lost. Three of the boxes go t the Tyrells, and the last one goes to the Baratheons.”  
Arya groaned and threw her head back while Sansa gave out a loud sigh at the mention of the Baratheons. Going to the Baratheons meant dealing with Joffrey. Sansa was more afraid of Joffrey more than anything else. Arya on the other hand just blatantly despised the boy and on more than one occasion she slugged him in the face. It didn’t help the situation in the slightest that his father was Robert Baratheon, Ned’s best friend.  
“I want you two to be on your best behavior,” Catelyn said firmly. “If I hear about any kind of fights, funny business, or poor manners you’ll be in big trouble. Understand?”  
“Yes Ma’am,” the girls said in unison. Their mother meant business when she threatened ‘big’ trouble. Sansa lifted up the handles and gave out a soft grunt as the weight tugged at her arms. Luckily the walk to the Baratheons wasn’t more than fifteen minutes away, and after that it would be Arya’s turn.  
“So, what do you think on the whole Rogue girl thing?” Arya said as she walked in step. “I would’ve asked you sooner, but, I figured you’d chuck an apple at me for not working.”  
Sansa glanced at her sister and shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s intriguing, but, I think she won’t come back.” Rogues were typically rogue for a reason. The mysterious zombie slayer probably chased hordes and then returned to whatever hidey hole she called home. Her life sounded almost lonely. Maybe she belonged to a gang of zombie hunters, maybe they were like guardians that lay beyond the wall. Sansa swiftly found herself lost in some kind of daydream about this lone slayer. The girl she conjured was a solitary protector of humanity. A vigilante, but, distant warrior that could take on an entire Horde of Undead and come unscathed. She was pulled from her little daydream as Arya began to speak again.  
“I kinda hope she does,” Arya said looking over at Sansa. “We could always use another adequate warrior on the walls. There are too many useless bums. Besides, it seems like Jon is pretty interested in her so maybe there is a romance just waiting to bloom.”  
Sansa giggled at the thought of her brother courting some rough and tumble slayer girl. Of course, there had been Ygritte, a girl that had worked on the wall beside him. In the end though, it wasn’t meant to be. “I doubt she’s going to come back, let alone start any kind of romance with our brother. You have to wonder what makes her live on her own.”  
“Life must be more exciting that way,” Arya said with a nod. “I bet she’s seen all kinds of battles and people. Just imagine that kind of life and the endless adventures!”  
“Also just think of the danger,” Sansa said. Life within the Settlement could get dull at times, but she was grateful for that because it equated to the fact she was safe behind those massive walls. There wasn’t anything she’d trade for her safety for adventure and excitement.  
“But I bet she’s living a full life!” Arya said, “She’s making a difference in the world. I hope I can meet her.”  
Sansa smiled and shook her head slightly. “I don’t know what kind of life she’s living, but, I don’t think it’s full. In fact, I think it is probably more lonely than anything else.” She turned her head back ahead of her as she spotted the turn toward the Baratheon’s house. Already Sansa’s arms were beginning to ache and she was grateful that the cool Autumn weather had taken over. 

As they walked up the dusty road toward the Baratheon’s, Sansa silently prayed that it would be Cersei that answered the door. As frightening as she was, she at least would simply give the money and let them leave. Robert would strike up conversation and ask ten million questions about the family. She wanted to give the apples and be on her way to see the Tyrells. As the Baratheon’s brown house came into view, Sansa glanced over at Arya.  
“Here’s to hoping Joffrey is locked away in whatever foul crevice he crawled out of,” Arya said with disgust in her tone as they reached the door. Sansa dropped the cart carefully onto the ground and then knocked on the door. She could hear the dogs barking in the back of the house. The door opened and standing in the doorway was Cersei. Her face was cold and unreadable as it always seemed to be. One thing that definitely was new was the green bruise that painted the left side of her face. Sansa already had a guess where it came from.  
“It’s lovely to see you two,” She said, her voice warm but it didn’t show on her face. “Wait here a moment and I’ll get you the money.”  
Sansa stood in silence as Cersei turned back into the house. She came back with a small handful of coins and she handed them to Arya as Sansa pulled the box from the cart.  
“Anywhere you’d prefer us to put them?” Sansa asked as she walked toward the doorstep.  
Cersei shook her head slowly and she simply took the box. “Be on your way now.” Her voice had lost the warmth it previously had and Sansa knew better than to linger. She nodded and grabbed the cart with both hands backing up as she went and then turned the cart. As they left the Baratheon’s Sansa practically jogged. That bruise upon her cheek left her feeling unsettled and she knew there was only one person that could be to blame for it. As much as Cersei terrified her, Sansa couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. That bruise explained endless things about the cold woman that was Cersei.  
“Why do you look like you’ve watched someone die or something?” Arya piped up after they reached the end of the Baratheon’s dirt road.  
“It’s nothing,” Sansa said not wanting to explain her thoughts. It would take too much time to express the horror she felt for Cersei. It would take too much time to work up the strength to discuss something as heavy as that with her younger sister. All she wanted for the moment was to reach the Tyrells.  
\---  
Halfway through the journey Arya took over carrying the wagon and Sansa simply walked beside her, her arms pounding from the labor she had completed. It was good to finally get a break and simply walk. It wouldn’t be long before they saw the Tyrells house before them. The house was a soft blue color and was about three stories tall, which in the Settlement made it one of the biggest houses in the entire area. The Stark’s who rode toward upper middle class were lucky to even have their second floor, which even then was crammed with more than one person sleeping in each bedroom.  
Sansa trotted up to the door and knocked lightly. It wouldn’t matter in particular who would answer the door this time around, she enjoyed just about every Tyrell.  
It was Margaery that answered the door. Her brown hair was halfway pulled up and half of it fell in perfect waves. She wore a tight light blue dress that had a delightfully low v-neck. It took every fiber of self control Sansa had not to stare. So, she smiled and focused on her friend’s face.  
“Hi!” Margaery exclaimed as she reached out to hug Sansa. “I’ve been waiting for you all to get here.”  
“You sure want a shitton of apples,” Arya chimed in as she brought the cart toward the door. “Why do you need three boxes when it’s only you, your parents, and your brother?”  
Sansa shot her sister a look but Margaery only laughed softly.  
“My grandmother and I like to make applesauce and then give it to some of the less fortunate,” She said matter-of-factly. “It’s our way of paying it forward. There are those who haven’t been bless like us so we share the wealth.”  
Obviously that answer satisfied Arya as she didn’t implore further. She grabbed one box off the cart and then reached out to hand it to Margaery.  
Margaery took one box while Sansa and Arya grabbed the others.  
“Follow me into the kitchen, we can leave them there,” Margaery gestured with her head.  
Sansa trailed behind and of course she couldn’t help but stare. The floor was a lovely dark wood and hanging from the ceiling was a lovely chandelier. The Tyrell’s really were quite lucky with their wealth and splendor. As they walked through the parlor, Sansa caught sight of Loras with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend Renly. There had been quite the scandal when both gentlemen had revealed their sexualities. You wouldn’t be killed or anything for being interested in the same sex, it was just highly likely others would whisper when you walked past with a partner, and others just wouldn’t associate with you.  
Margaery had acted as if nothing had changed within her family when Loras finally ‘came out’. That was one of the many things that drew Sansa to the other girl, her acceptance of others. And then there was her kindness toward everyone. She was the sort of person that smiled at every person that walked by. It didn’t matter who you were, Margaery would be your friend. There was still that sly part of her that would creep out and with her kindness, Margaery knew exactly how to get what she wanted. That was what made her so dangerous as well as charming. Margaery was a rose, and roses had their thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter turned out longer than i intended  
> i apologize for the boring and slowness of this particular chapter but i found that i should portray the typical life of sansa stark  
> next chapter will most likely include a bit more excitement as i plan for it to be a dany chapter.


	3. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes widened and instantly four words came to mind. _Shit, time to run._

Daenerys sat in silence. Dawn was approaching and she knew it’d be best if she crawled back to her ranch house before the local Rogues crawled out of their hidey holes. She had had a long night. Foolishly she had followed a Horde that had about three Undead in it’s pack. She had hoped it would’ve been an easy slaughter, but one of them got a bite into her right shoulder. It stung and she knew it would only be a matter of time before it would fester and swell. That was the last thing she needed because it could potentially mean losing her dominant sword hand.   
Daenerys grabbed handfuls of water and released a hiss through her teeth as a sharp pain shot through the wound. “Damn,” she whispered. “I got to get this thing looked at.” Last thing she wanted to was barter with a Settlement healer, but, it would be easier than trying to get a Rogue at a reasonable price. In the end she would have to find a way into a Settlement. The closest one was the one she had visited but three nights ago. She knew there would be nothing but questions. That Settlement had no need for her aid with their massive population and walls. All of them turned their noses up to those that were trapped beyond their little cage. Of course, any Settlement would accept Rogues if they didn’t display suspicious behavior, but they didn’t necessarily try to make life easy for them. Daenerys had images of the poor lining the streets huddled together and how easily people would pass them by.   
There had been a time she lay huddled beside Viserys in their younger years simply hoping someone would be kind enough to look their way. Daenerys knew now what must’ve drove her brother from the Settlements was being at the bottom of the heap when he was so convinced he belonged at the top. In his mind he was a king, someone destined to rule. All her life she had envisioned her brother on a throne and her being his noble little princess   
She shoved the memories out of her mind as she rose up from the rock. It would be a long walk out to the Settlement and she knew the sooner she got there the better. It would mean that she could leave even sooner. Sitting about waiting for a wound to heal left dozens of Undead still out and about which meant more people were prey. At the same time she needed to be careful an keep an eye on it. If she got lucky there’d be a healer willing to treat and give her some kind of balm or something to apply to the wound.   
As Daenerys walked she hummed a soft tune of some song she couldn’t remember the lyrics to. Every now and then she would see a figure or two off in the distance. There was even the occasional person who would make eye contact and smile. Those were treasured moments. For a brief moment a person let down their walls and guard to give a light smile, a simple hello putting aside cynicism. There were those that preached humanity lost itself beyond walls and that going rogue turned your heart callous and cold. The Settlements couldn’t see the slightest bit of unity that was held between Rogues. They were slightly dependent upon one another if they were to survive. There would always tension, skepticism, and animosity. At the end of the day they were all scattered remnants of the same species. Each one of them desired to make it through the day without any trouble.   
It would be a long while before the walls of the Settlement would come into sight. She could see the walls compiled of rough stone as she drew nearer. It made her want to shuter at the thought of such a cage. No safety was worth the sacrifice of her freedom and she still wondered what drove so many to hide behind those walls. She supposed that she would never truly understand with her life spent as a Rogue or begging along the streets beside her brother. As she entered through the gates she shoved all thoughts of her brother aside and set her mind focused on finding a healer. Evrey now and then she caught others staring and those that were with others would whisper to one another. Such conspicuousness made her feel at unease.   
When others would gape at her she gave them a small smile and dipped her head. She wandered the streets hoping to find a sign or something to indicate the location of a healer. Daenerys gave out a long sigh and shook her head. It appeared she would need to seek help.   
“Excuse me,” Daenerys called to the first person she saw, which happened to be a dark haired man. He turned toward her with a look of start. At first glance he looked only a couple years older than herself, in his late teens to early twenties. “Could you point me in the direction of a suitable healer?”   
The man made no effort to respond. He stared, blinking once or twice. “You’re the lone slayer aren’t you?”   
For a moment she didn’t answer,as her mind drifted back to that night. It dawned upon her this had been the guard that had thanked her.“I really don’t have time to answer questions,” Daenerys answered. It would only be a matter of time before the wound got infected. “Can you just tell me where I can find a healer?”   
The dark haired man was obviously taken aback by her words. His eyes widened slightly but he nodded in the end. “Head down that street and turn right. The healer is an old woman who lives in the blue house If you don’t have money she’ll probably just as for labor in return.”  
“Thank you…?” Daenerys said.   
“Jon.”  
“Thank you, Jon,” She said finally with a slight nod. “And to answer your question, I was the Rogue from the other night. You were one of the two bumbling boys that helped me kill the Horde.” With a smirk she turned and walked away. She moved at a near trot and for once she kept her gaze ahead of her. There was no more time to waste upon gawking strangers.   
The blue house came into view and she could give out a long sigh of relief. Help had been found it seemed.   
**  
The elderly woman treated her wounds in exchange for some yardwork and then in Daenerys cleaned the cupboards in exchange for some salve to prevent infection and clean bandages. She walked with her items carefully strapped to her belt beside her swords. All she had to do now was make the trip back and hope desperate Rogues wouldn’t find need for her new belongings. It would be a long way home and she could feel exhaustion beginning to set in as well as hunger. A loud grumble broke through the air and joined the chorus of voices all around. Daenerys sighed as she placed a hand on her stomach. There was no way she could easily get food. Plenty of times she had gone hungry, but with her wound she didn’t want to risk it. Could it be too hard to find some food to snatch quickly? Well snatching it would be easy, not getting caught was another story. She turned her head and noticed a pair of girls moving with a cart. Both brows lifted as she caught sight of multiple boxes of apples carefully tucked in the back. There had to be some way that she could slip away with two or three apples. Surely that would be enough to get her through the day and back to her own food stores. All she had to wait on was some kind of distraction.   
Daenerys walked behind the pair. She watched and waited for any moment to slip up behind them. It would be at least twenty minutes before both girls were distracted by another. It was the dark haired man from before. They chattered away with him as Daenerys carefully slipped forward, ensuring no one wasn’t glancing at her. She walked along the side of the cart and reached both hands in to grab an apple with each one. It wasn’t her smoothest theft, but hunger and exhaustion perhaps clouded her better judgment.   
“Hey!” One of the girls called as she walked passed. “Give that back!”   
Daenerys jerked her head toward the girl, the younger of the two as she pointed. Her eyes widened and instantly four words came to mind. _Shit, time to run._


End file.
